


Alien Robot

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra is a little out of her depth with this new opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Robot

The giant alien robot hefts Astra over his head and then slams her into the ground. “Puny Kryptonian, just because here you are great does not mean my race is not still greater.”

Astra lifts herself from the ground and rushes towards the robot but is stopped when his fist slams into her chest. Before Astra can rise and charge again an electrical bomb, magnetizes to the robot’s head and short circuits it. DEO agents swarm the area, most moving to the robot but one veers towards Astra.

The steady gait of the approaching agent does not prepare Astra for the sight of Alexandra Danvers sweeping her tactical helmet off with a smirk, “I believe we tried to warn you.”

Pushing herself up Astra glares, “Gloating is very unbecoming,” she says, “even on you, Agent In-Ze, I mean Danvers.”

Alex glares playfully, for the Kryptonian ceremony Alex had taken Astra’s name of In-Ze, but Astra had taken the name Danvers for all of the paperwork for their human ceremony, Astra loved to call Alex by her In-Ze name though. Alex grins, “Yeah, you love it, General,” she leans closer, “meet me at home, this won’t take long.”

Glancing around to be sure only DEO is present Astra nods, “Of course,” she promises, dropping a light kiss to Alex’s lips. She glances down Alex’s body, “Maybe borrow the tac suit,” she says before taking to the sky and leaving a smirking Alex in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: there needs to be more fic where Alex saves Astra like when she saved Kara in the pilot, Astra being all confident she can handle things but underestimating the enemy or not waiting for backup, is Astra capable of swooning


End file.
